No Words
by Heeroluva
Summary: During a mission, Spock has to mindmeld with McCoy with unexpected consequences. Spock/McCoy


Title: No Words  
Author: heeroluva  
Pairing: Spock/McCoy  
Contains: none without spoiling it...  
Disclaimer: I don't own them. I just like to play with them.  
Summary: During a mission, Spock has to mindmeld with McCoy with unexpected consequences.  
Notes: Gift fic for cedara. Hope you like it! Not beta'ed. All mistakes are mine. Feel free to let me know if you see any. As always feedback is appreciated.

* * *

Dr. McCoy had seen Spock do it with Jim multiple times, but he'd never been on the receiving end of it, had never wanted to experience it. He had valuable information that the other needed, and given the current paralyzed stated of his vocal cords and not enough time to do anything about them, there was no other choice except to perform the mindmeld.

McCoy nodded his consent as Spock inclined his head in question. There wasn't time to delay. As his fingers settled into that peculiar placement on his face, he wondered if something was supposed to happen. And then suddenly Spock was there, and it was unlike anything that he'd ever experienced before. He now understood why Jim had so much trouble putting the experience into words. There were no words for this.

However, McCoy suddenly remembered the need for haste and wondered how exactly he was supposed to share the information. McCoy felt a wave of amusement and was shocked when he realized that it was Spock's. While he'd known that Vulcans felt, he'd never really understood before. And suddenly face with them he was almost overwhelmed.

And as suddenly as it started he was alone and his head again, and he wanted more of it. He blinked stupidly up at Spock, wondering what the hell had just happened, but Spock was already moving away, relaying the information that he had had, the information that he hadn't even realized that he'd shared, and wondered what else Spock had seen in his head. The thought sent a spike of fear and anger through him. He didn't like the idea of someone rummaging through his head, and he expected Spock to have more respect for him than that.

To his surprise, he'd become fast friends with the Vulcan. It had begun with the three of them, Jim, Spock, and himself, and gradually he had begun meeting Spock on his own. The Vulcan was a genius for sure, and well studied in many subjects that McCoy hadn't expected a Vulcan to be interested in. However, he'd quickly come to learn that Spock was different, not the typical Vulcan by a longshot.

Once the current disaster was adverted, they were beamed back to the ship, and McCoy got his damned vocal cords fixed and could finally talk again. But go figure that the one person that he wanted to talk to was nowhere to be found. And if that wasn't enough to point to the fact that Spock seemed to be avoiding him, the fact that Spock made himself conveniently scarce for the next few days, was proof enough.

McCoy felt like he was slowly going crazy. He'd never had an addiction, but given his profession he was intimately aware of them, having studies them, and treated numerous cases ranging for addiction to drugs to sex and everything in between. He'd never heard of anyone being addicted to a mindmeld, and he wondered if something had gone wrong. He found himself easily distracted and snappish, having unfairly taken his frustration out on his innocent staff more than once in previous days, and he knew they were getting worried.

On his way to talk to Jim because he knew he had to do something about this, McCoy unexpected ran into Spock. He noted with some fascination how Spock's nose flared slightly as though he was scenting him, when Spock's mouth suddenly crashed down against his with bruising force and he was pushed up against the bulkhead with a thud as Spock pressed himself fully against him. As suddenly as he started, Spock pulled away, and just looked down at him. McCoy stood panting and wide-eyed, wondering what the hell had just happened. Something passed over Spock's face, and McCoy knew he was about to bolt, so his hand shot out, grabbing Spock's, causing him to freeze.

"Spock, what the hell is going on here," McCoy demanded.

"This is not an appropriate place to hold this conversation, Doctor," Spock stated, gesturing down the hallway where they stood, lucky so far that no one had passed.

"But it's an appropriate place for you to assault me?" McCoy growled. "Fine. Your quarters. They're closer."

"Doctor. I do not think that—" Spock broke off at the glare that McCoy sent his way.

McCoy began walking down the hall, not letting up his hold on Spock's hand, all but dragging him down the hall. He wasn't going to risk him running off again, especially not after that kiss. He needed answers.

Reaching Spock's quarters, they entered, and locking the door behind them, Bones demanded, "Now explain."

"It appears we have bonded."

Bones blinked stupidly up at Spock before the world went black around him.


End file.
